Creatures
Musnomas A nomadic people of mouse-like creatures with sharply angular features, the Musnomas live within the deserts of Dzemji, travelling long distances to trade precious treasures they find. Reaching adulthood at 8 and not living long past 40, this short-lived race tends to live life to the fullest, eschewing caution when treasure or a story is on the line. Musnomas Traits Your musnomas character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2 Age. Musnomas reach adulthood at age 8 and can live up to 46 years. Alignment. Musnomas are nomadic with a deep-seated wanderlust, making them tend toward chaotic. Size. Musnomas are between 2 and 3 feet tall and weigh between 30 and 40 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Keen Smell. Thanks to your sensitive nose, you have advantage on Wisdom (Perception), Wisdom (Survival), and Intelligence (Investigation) checks that involve smell. Sure Footed. You have advantage on Strength (Athletics) checks that involve climbing or jumping. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Rodol. Base Height. 2'1" Height Modifier. +2d4" Base Weight. 30 lbs. Weight Modifier. x1 Subrace. Two main subraces of Musnomas populate the land, Merchant and Delver Ratucolo. Merchant Musnomas Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score is increased by 1. Merchant King. When bartering for goods or services, you have advantage on Charisma( Persuasion) checks. Treasure Hunter. You are proficient with cartographer’s tools and navigator’s tools. Additionally, you have advantage on Intelligence checks to appraise the value of objects made with metal or stone. Delver Musnomas Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score is increased by 1. Path Finder. You always know which way is north and have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks when navigating subterranean or urban environments. Lucky. When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Oguch Beast Huge beast, unaligned Armor Class 12 Hit Points 126 (11d12+55) Speed 40 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 24 (+7) 9 (-1) 21 (+5) 2 (-4) 15 (+2) 6 (-2) Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 12 Languages - Challenge 7 (2,900 XP) Keen Smell. The oguch beast has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. Charge. If the oguch beast moves at least 20 feet straight toward a target and then hits with a gore attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 9 (2d8) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 17 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Actions Gore. Melee Weapon Attack: +10 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 25 (4d8+7) bludgeoning damage. Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +10 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 18 (3d10+7) bludgeoning damage. and the target is grappled (escape DC 17). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, and the oguch beast can't bite another target. Swallow. The oguch beast makes one bite attack against a Medium or smaller target it is grappling. If the attack hits, the target is swallowed, and the grapple ends. The swallowed target is blinded and restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects outside the oguch beast, and it takes 21 (4d6) acid damage at the start of each of the oguch beast's turns. The oguch beast can have only one target swallowed at a time. If the oguch beast dies, a swallowed creature is no longer restrained by it and can escape from the corpse using 5 feet of movement, exiting prone. Description Giant quadrupedal reptiles, the oguch beasts wander the plains in thunderous herds. Oguchs are warm-blooded herbivores. They graze primarily on quick-growing grasses, but eat the leaves of shrubs and trees they encounter as well. Oguchs occasionally eat insects, small mammals and eggs, but these items are a limited part of their diet. Oguchs are key to minotaur culture. Minotaur hunt and use every part of oguchs for their equipment, clothing and food. Oguchs can be trained and are used as beasts of burden by the minotaur and as mounts. Oguchs are a symbol of vigor and power among the minotaur, and hunting them is an important rite of passage for young warriors. The warriors’ bravery, strength and ability to work together are tested. Like many herd animals, oguch beast groups are composed of mothers and young, led by a single powerful male or female. A few younger males may be present, but they are eventually driven out to establish their own herds. During mating season, typically in early spring, oguchs make loud bellowing sounds to guard their territories. Oguch beasts are dangerous at this time, as males are on the watch for rivals and become territorial. Mothers become dangerous later, protecting their nests. Though terrifyingly large and powerful, oguch beasts are by nature quiet, lumbering animals. They are content simply to wander away from potential threats. One notable exception is when they are protecting eggs or yearlings, which are small enough to be threatened by most predators. Oguch beasts form rings around the young, barring attack with simple mass. Sufficiently annoying opponents are charged and swallowed whole. More significant threats, particularly those too large to swallow, are run down. Spooked oguch herds stampede. During mating or nesting seasons, oguchs are more aggressive, particularly if startled or surprised. They leave small annoyances alone, though they make mock charges to scare off persistent annoyances. Oguch, Riding Large beast, unaligned Armor Class 13 Hit Points 72 (8d8+40) Speed 40 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 20 (+5) 11 (+0) 21 (+5) 2 (-4) 15 (+2) 6 (-2) Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 12 Languages - Challenge 4 (1,100 XP) Keen Smell. The riding oguch has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. Charge. If the riding oguch moves at least 20 feet straight toward a target and then hits with a gore attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 9 (2d8) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 15 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Actions Gore. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 14 (2d8+5) damage. Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (1d8+5) damage. and the target is grappled (escape DC 15). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, and the riding oguch can't bite another target. Swallow. The riding oguch makes one bite attack against a Medium or smaller target it is grappling. If the attack hits, the target is swallowed, and the grapple ends. The swallowed target is blinded and restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects outside the riding oguch, and it takes 10 (3d6) acid damage at the start of each of the riding oguch's turns. The riding oguch can have only one target swallowed at a time. If the riding oguch dies, a swallowed creature is no longer restrained by it and can escape from the corpse using 5 feet of movement, exiting prone. Oguch Mounts A oguch beast is rarely trained as a mount, being too big and feisty to be trained as a typical mount. However, minotaur breed smaller riding oguchs, which lack much of their larger cousin’s strength. Riding oguchs are quicker, however, and easier to train. This training requires a successful Handle Animal check (DC 16 for a young riding oguch, DC 21 for an adult) and that the oguch is willing to be trained. The training takes approximately 1 year. Theft of oguch eggs is punishable by death, but a poacher can sell riding oguch eggs for upwards of 1,400 gp. Fully-trained riding oguchs are rarely sold, but their market price is about 2,000 gp. A riding oguch has a carrying capacity of 600 pounds. Osle A large ox-like creature with a thick musky fur coat that it sheds each spring. This wool has two distinct layers, a long thick haired outer layer, and an extremely soft water resistant under layer. The osle also grows a rack of horns during the late spring months, shedding them during next year’s early spring to grow a new set. The osle is bread for a variety of reasons. It’s fur can be used in the crafting of fabrics often used in clothing; while its horns can be used for crafting of buttons, jewelry, and other forms of ornamentation. The osle’s size also makes them ideal for pulling of wagons or plowing of fields. Those who live in the Kalashet Steppes rely on the osle to supply them with the clothing needed to survive in the winter season. Ratucolo A hard-working race of people, the ratucolo often stick to cities, working as porters, dockhands, and general laborers. Many poets have spun long pieces about the plight of the hard-working ratucolo, but the truth is that they thrive when stressed, often traveling to seek out stressful or difficult professions. Ratucolo are tall rodent-like creatures with noticeably long teeth and silky coats. Ratucolo Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score is increased by 2. Age. Ratucolo reach adulthood at age 16 and can live up to 120 years. Alignment. Ratucolo thrive within society, making them tend toward law. Size. Ratucolo are between 6.5 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 90 and 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Bite. Your sharp teeth are a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Relaxed. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Subrace. Two main subraces of Ratucolo populate the land, Costal and Plains Ratucolo. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Rodol. Base Height. 6'2" Height Modifier. +2d10" Base Weight. 90 lbs. Weight Modifier. x2d8 Costal Ratucolo Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Hardy. You have advantage on saving throws to resist and overcome diseases, and resistance against necrotic damage. Dawn To Dusk. You ignore the effects from the first two levels of exhaustion (phb 291). You still accumulate exaustion and suffer from the effects of levels 3-6. Plains Ratucolo Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Strong Back. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Tunneler. You ignore all drawbacks when squeezing into a smaller space (phb 192). That is, you can move at normal speed, do not have disadvantage on attack rolls and Dexterity saving throws, and attack rolls against you are not at advantage. Tortle Your tortle character gains traits that enable it to cope with the perils of a savage world. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Young tortles crawl for a few weeks after birth before learning to walk on two legs. They reach adulthood by the age of 15 and live an average of 50 years. Alignment. Tortles tend to lead orderly, ritualistic lives. They develop customs and routines, becoming more set in their ways as they age. Most are lawful good. A few can be selfish and greedy, tending more toward evil, but it's unusual for a tortle to shuck off order in favor of chaos. Size. Tortle adults stand 5 to 6 feet tall and average 450 pounds. Their shells account for roughly one-third of their weight. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Claws. Your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for up to 1 hour at a time. Tortles aren't natural swimmers, bu they can remain underwater for some time before needing to come up for air. Natural Armor. Due to your shell and the shape of your body, you are ill-suited for wearing armor. Your shell provides ample protection, however; it gives you a base AC of 17 (your Dexterity modifier doesn't affect this number). You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you can apply the shield's bonus as normal. Shell Defense. You can withdraw into your shell as an action. Until you emerge, you gain a +4 bonus to AC, and you have advantage on Strength and Constitution saving throws. While in your shell, you are prone, your speed is 0 and can't increase, you have disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws, you can't take reactions, and the only action you can take is a bonus action to emerge from your shell. Survival Instinct. You gain proficiency in the Survival skill. Tortles have finely honed survival instincts. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Aquan and Common. Category:The World